Little Talks
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Eren and Levi take advantage of a restless night to talk about themselves and their relationship. Love is strong with the flowering couple, as well as sarcasm and pointed jabs at each other. Lots of fluff, as well as a twenty questions session hosted by Eren and lamented by Levi.


I will always take a chance to write Riren fluff when it comes my way! So how about a little twenty questions?

Note: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters belonging thusly.

Enjoy! ~Aria

* * *

"Hahh..." Eren sighed heavily, nuzzling his head against Levi's strong chest and tucking his head under the man's chin.

Levi hummed and pressed a kiss into his hair. Their arms were wound around each other, tangled in an inextricable mess along with their legs. It had been a long day-training nonstop and constant discipline as they prepared for the upcoming mission-and at the end of it all, they were just glad to have a moment to spend with one another. At that moment, nothing else mattered.

Eren's body radiated warmth, due to his "titan powers" or some shit like that, and the seasoned Corporal couldn't help but pull him closer against the cool, fall air. He breathed in the teen's freshly washed locks and planted a few more sweet kisses into his scalp. Eren's warm chuckle filled his heart with love to the point he thought he might squeeze the boy to death. He was tired and warm, lulling his eyes to slip shut.

He was already on the cusp of a dream when movement and a gentle moan forced his attention to the cadet snuggling his pecs.

"Eren?" he called drearily, "what the fuck are you doing?"

The teen stopped wriggling and looked up to the strong glare directed at him. He grinned mischievously and rubbed against his superior once more. Levi loosened his grip to peer into the endless oceans of his lover's irises. _Why is he so damn cute?_ Levi cursed trying to maintain his scowl with valiant difficulty.

"Just getting comfortable," Eren cooed.

Levi smirked-a motion Eren had become to associate with the man's happiness.

"Well do it faster so I can actually sleep, shitty brat."

Those teal eyes were mesmerizing as another grin lit his face. Eren wiggled in Levi's stiff arms, moving closer to place his lips on the older's jugular and humming merrily as he kissed the sensitive skin there. Levi breathed his content as the feeling sent a pine of tingling sensations through his nerves.

"Levi..." Eren's breath ghosted across his neck. Levi shivered again.

The vibrating of his nerves was too much for him; the Corporal hated feeling so unrealistically warm, loved and safe. And yet he loved it every minute of it. It upset him that he and Eren had to sleep through such a beautiful, starry night. He rubbed the slim back of his love with comforting relish and allowed his heavy lids to drift shut once more.

Everything was perfect. Just perfect. _My Eren…_ he was all Levi could think about as his mind lulled about in the quiet darkness. The overwhelming comfort only made him more tired. He was drifting off into a well needed sleep...

But Eren's stubborn lips were moving against his chest again. _What the fuck is that horny brat doing now?_ Couldn't he see his Corporal was tired? Levi was in no mood for the brat's futile attempts at kissing his way into his pants. He tapped Eren's back lightly.

"What're you doin'?" Levi scowled, his eyes still sealed shut in hopes of sleep.

"I can't sleep," Eren purred into his neck.

Levi grunted.

"We're not having sex."

Eren was quiet a moment before nuzzling his way under Levi's chin. "We don't have to."

"Good. Then go to sleep."

"I can't!"

Levi brought a hand around to rub his brow. "Stop squealing," he said, annoyed. "You're giving me a headache."

Eren strokes a rogue strand of raven hair from his love's forehead. He leaned forward and pecked his lips, muttering a half-hearted, "Sorry..."

"Good for you." Levi closed his eyes, coldly ignoring his brat's affections.

"Levi..." Eren tried.

"Shut up."

"We don't have to do anything! I-I just...want to spend some time with you..." Eren's eyes cast downward.

 _Fuck._ Shitty brat saying things that made his heart jump like that. He let his narrow eyes skin open to look upon the young face he'd fallen so hard for. _Fuck._ Eren was simply adorable-with pink lips in a slight pout, his brunette locks already ragged with bedhead, eyes so shiny and blue that Levi couldn't help but dream of swimming further into their depths-perfection. All of it. He sighed.

"Well then what _do_ you want, shit face?" Levi groaned dramatically.

Eren's eyes brightened at the same time he started fidgeting.

"I, ummmm...I don't know, we could just-like talk," his eyes sought out Levi. "Get to know each other even more."

Levi scoffed, "Okay. Talk." He hoped his blandness would send the other into a fluster.

The blush on the others ears let him know his success.

Eren gagged on his words, "Um, well, I...uh...okay, what did you want to be as a kid? Like when you grew up?"

The Corporal's nose turned up in distaste, "I lived on the streets, Eren. All I wanted was to be fed and have a place to sleep."

Eren hung his head, "Right, I forgot that."

Levi hugged Eren closer under the covers, not wanting him to feel bad about his question.

"What about you, brat?" Levi whispered into the other's back.

"Me?"

Levi nodded into his shoulder. He left another peck on the soldier's skin, causing the boy to shiver as he responded, "I wanted to join the Survey Corps."

The older man looked at the younger and smirked when his eyes reflected a very familiar, determined fire. "Oh, right. How could I forget?" the Corporal cleared his throat before doing a terrible impression of his cadet, " _I will slaughter every titan that crosses my path,_ wasn't it?"

Eren squeaked indignantly, "I-I!"

"Tch," Levi dragged his teeth across the young soldier's collar. "Such a cheeky little shit."

"Mhhhm... C-corporal," Eren purred, leaning into the fleeting touch.

Levi smirked to himself, loving how easily Eren bent to his will. He pulled back a bit to kiss the teen's brow.

"What other questions do you have?"

"Well, I mean-you didn't really answer my first question..."

"Too bad. Next question."

Eren pouted a moment.

"If you have nothing else I'm going to sleep," Levi grumbled, though he was honestly enjoying conversing with his brat like this.

Eren traced a finger along Levi's bare chest in contemplation.

"Hhm, okay. Who was your first kiss and when?"

"You ask fucking stupid questions," Levi glowered down at the subordinate in his possession. He didn't particularly enjoy talking about his personal life-or at least when it had to do with his past. But for Eren, he'd do anything.

He sighed, "I was thirteen and it was with some ratty underground girl."

"A girl?"

The Corporal smirked. _Of course that'd be what he picks up on_. "Yeah. Believe it or not I didn't always like dick."

"L-levi!" Eren's nose and cheeks blared red.

"Tch," Levi kissed his nose. "But eyes so bright can change a person, I suppose..."

Eren's face erupted in a blind smile and his face grew impossibly more red. A rare smile graced the older's lips at the reaction. He repositioned his arms around the soldier's waist.

"Your turn," Levi ordered.

Eren's tomato face scrunched in confusion, "Huh?"

"Aren't we taking turns? I went, now you. First kiss-where and when?" Levi had to admit he was curious for the tidbit of info.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I guess...it was probably with Mikasa..."

Levi immediately stiffened. _That bitch._ It was no secret he wasn't fond of Eren's adoptive sister-she was much too close for comfort when it came to Levi's brat. "When?"

"I...uhhhm, probably when I was like ten..." he seemed very suddenly interested in the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Why'd you kiss her?" Levi interrogated.

"I-I didn't. She kissed _me_. S-she said she was really happy that I had accepted her into the family and that she liked me and she pecked me on the lips…"

Levi drank in every word and slowly relaxed his tensed muscles, "So it was a familial kiss?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then it doesn't fucking count, shitty brat."

"Oh…"

"When was your _real_ first kiss, dumbass?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes sarcastically.

"If that doesn't count then...it was you. You were my first kiss."

It took a moment for that to sink in. _I was his first kiss? His innocence belongs to me alone?_ There was something frightening and yet empowering in the thought. _Mine_. Levi had never truly "owned" anything-at least nothing of importance. But someone's innocence-someone's entire experience on the battlefield of love-that was something else entirely.

"Me?" Levi scoffed.

"Er, yeah..?" Eren looked up nervously.

"Tch, brat. Should've told me that when we'd kissed. Might not have been so sloppy and disgusting that way."

Eren's eyes widened as he snaked his arms around Levi's neck. He smiled shyly, "It was fine, Levi."

"For a virgin maybe."

Eren barely blushed. "Well...I'm not now and I'd still say it was pretty great."

Levi huffed dramatically, sending a breeze of warm breath through Eren's messy, chestnut hair. "Whatever you say, brat."

The younger let out a goofy giggle and rubbed his foot up and down the Corporal's strong leg. Levi playfully kicked at his shin. Eren sighed contentedly.

"Oh, okay! What's your favorite color?" Eren asked excitedly after another moment of thought.

Levi allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch up in amusement. _Finally, he asks a simple question._

"Red. Like titan blood."

It was Eren's turn to scoff, "Seriously? You're joking, right? Sometimes I can't tell…"

If Levi had rolled his eyes any further back they would've been swallowed up by his skull, "Yes, I'm joking, dumbass. My favorite color is blue."

The teen's eyes shone as he asked, "What shade of blue?"

Levi glared at him. "Isn't blue enough for you?"

A warm forehead was pressed to his-and the mischievous glint in those eyes told Levi it wasn't. "Please?" Eren begged.

 _It doesn't fucking matter,_ Levi thought bitterly. But one look at Eren and he knew he couldn't say no. "Sky blue. Like on a cloudless day."

Eren sighed dreamily, making Levi smirk at the boy's sentiment. _Such a romantic little shit._ He stroked the bangs from Eren's cute face.

"Why?"

Levi paused his actions, "Why what?"

"Is there any reason you like sky blue?"

Levi frowned, "No." That was a lie and Eren caught onto him immediately.

"Why?" he pressed as he rubbed his cheek on Levi's chest affectionately.

 _Damn brat_. Eren's Corporal glowered down at him. _He knows me too well,_ Levi decided, pulling back to bite Eren's shoulder. He thought maybe that would shut him up. "Shhhhh…" he hissed huskily as he pulled away.

"But-" Eren stopped when Levi groaned and withdrew his arms. He stared at him with teal eyes like saucers.

"I'm just curious to know!" he blubbered, outstretching his arms to bring Levi back into his grasp.

The short man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He layed on his back, mumbling out a response, "I never got to see the sky as a child in the underground. So when I first came above ground, it became my most favorite thing in the world."

Eren rolled over to lay his head on Levi's chest like before, "Thank you…" he murmured against his skin.

It was quiet for a moment. Levi hoped that meant Eren had finally fallen asleep, but that hope was quickly dashed.

"Mine is green," the teen whispered, his soft voice tickling Levi's nerves.

He choked down a shiver to address the comment, "Green?"

Eren nodded, splaying a wide grin across his sun-kissed face, "Forest green. Like our corps capes."

Levi let out a sharp, laugh-like sound. _Of fucking course it's green._

"Let me guess…"

"Hhmmn?" Eren's green eyes tilted up to his in wonderment.

"As a child, you worshipped the Survey Corps as your demented sort of bloodied gods, and prayed for the day your corpse would be shrouded in one of those lovely, green capes," he took a breath and nuzzled his nose into Eren's mop of hair. "How romantic," he deadpanned.

"H-hey!" Eren didn't take too kindly to the mockery. He attempted to elbow his lover, but was swiftly pinned to the bed as a result. Levi clucked his tongue.

"Don't you ever learn, _Eren_?" Levi drawled out, letting his calloused fingers dance across the boy's smooth skin.

"Nnn-! G-get off!" Eren twisted underneath him, though Levi knew he was secretly enjoying the attention.

Levi rolled off Eren all too calmly and laid out on his back, arms thrown behind his head. He smirked when the teen grunted in displeasure. And when Eren realized his Corporal didn't really care about his discontent, he settled for laying back as well. He found solace in the crook of his superior's arm and settled his head into the niche there.

"One more question."

Levi grumbled a sling of curses. He was fucking tired, already! "What." he ground out.

"What do you think about kids?" Eren asked sweetly.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Like…" Eren paused, rolling to look at Levi, "if we got married. Would you want kids?"

A laugh escaped without his permission at the stupidly sappy thought, "Eren we're both men, you dumb shit."

Eren's lips formed a pout, his eyes pleaded with Levi for cooperation. He huffed, "I know that dammit!"

"You're so dumb," Levi said, hugging his brat to his smaller body.

"I-I know we're both men! But...that doesn't mean we can't fucking have kids!"

Levi snickered at him, an angry shade of red splotching Eren's cheeks at the sound. " _Yeah_ , it kind of _does,_ brat. Don't tell me I need to give you the sex talk…"

"NO! I know how it fucking works! I-I just..!" Eren damned his tired brain for eluding the words from his grasp.

"Do you really though, Eren?"

He damned Levi and his persistent sarcasm. Levi scoffed again as teal eyes flared before him.

"Yes, I fucking do!" Eren yelled. He continued in quiet shame when a slim raven brow was raised in contradiction, "I just...I mean we could adopt or...something. O-or maybe Hanji could find a way to...um, like maybe with my titan abilities she could find a way."

"No."

Eren flinched. He cast his eyes down. Levi frowned at the reaction.

"I'm not letting that shitty glasses do any experiments like that on you, Eren," he insisted.

"Okay," he sounded so dejected.

Levi suddenly felt obligated to continue his explanation, "It's not natural Eren. If we did end up pregnant, then what? How would you deliver it? C-sections are dangerous and like hell I'm going to let you die just so we can have a little snot-nosed brat to take care of running around."

The silence was consuming.

"We also don't know what kind of opposition we would have," Levi added. "I'm sure some shitty religious cult would be banging down our doors with pitchforks if you were to get pregnant somehow."

"I understand," the words were filled with teary sadness.

Levi lifted Eren's chin to peer into his blue oceans. Those oceans were leaking salty drops down the boy's pink cheeks.

"Eren…" Levi cupped his face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. _Why did I open my damn mouth?_

"I'm s-sorry…" the soldier choked out through his sobs. He pressed his face into his forearm.

"Don't apologize, shit head," Levi pulled the arm away from Eren's face. "It's my fault. I didn't mean to upset you."

Eren sniffled and buried his face into Levi's shoulder, "It's fine."

"It's not."

Eren peeked his eyes up at him. _Eren, I'm so sorry…_

Levi stroked Eren's chocolate locks. "I didn't mean to upset you," he repeated.

Eren was quiet. He buried his face further into Levi, sniffling quietly. _You better not be wiping your snot all over me,_ Levi thought. Though he made sure to hold his tongue.

"So…"

"Hhhm?" Levi gave him a sideways look.

Eren hugged the Corporal's waist tightly, "Y-you really don't want kids, then?" The question was barely audible.

"I never said that, Eren."

The younger's head snapped up to meet a gray glance. His eyes brimmed with questions, "Wha'...what?"

"I'd love to have kids with you, Eren. I hope we live to see that day."

"B-but you said..!"

"I said that I won't let Hanji touch you. And that it would be dangerous."

"Y-yeah and you…" Eren blinked in confusion.

"But if it happens somehow... I'll be happy. Happier than I ever could be. And if you really want kids, we'll make it happen." Levi finished with conviction as Eren blinked again, surprised. The Corporal kissed his forehead lovingly.

Eren grinned blindly, sniffling once more before wiping his tears. Levi's mouth twitched to from a small smile. _What has this brat turned me into?_ He loved it, whatever it was. He hid his own smile in the teen's hair.

"Y-you scared me…" Eren whispered. He nuzzled his head under Levi's chin.

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed his head, "I just wanted to make sure you knew the stakes-and even then it's not guaranteed you could even _get_ pregnant. Adoption may end up being our best option."

"That's fine, Levi," those teal eyes were now brimming with joy. "I just want to have kids. I don't care how, I just want them."

He sighed, "I know, Eren. We'll figure out something."

"Yay!" Eren did the most adorable little shimmy, forcing another smile out of the stoic Corporal Levi. _So. Damn. Cute._ He hugged him so tightly he was sure he crushed a few of the cadet's bones.

"But first…" Eren directed his curious orbs up as Levi spoke. "We kill all the titan scum off this Earth. Make the world safe for our little one."

Eren agreed without hesitation.

Levi breathed comfortably, "Am I free to sleep now?"

Eren grinned madly, "Nope."

"Why the fuck not? Aren't you tired yet, brat?"

The teen bat his eyelashes, "Maybe I am. But I still have one more question."

Levi's brow lowered, "You had your last question already, shitty brat. I'm done playing twenty questions."

"Noooo…Levi, please? Just one more!"

"No, Eren."

"Please!"

Levi closed his eyes. He felt Eren's hands find his face. He squeezed them shut tighter.

"Levi...please?" his voice was coated in honey. Eren squished his face in his hands.

Levi screwed his eyes shut-Eren was persistent, and he knew just the tone of voice to get Levi to look at him. Soft, sweet, with the slightest edge of seduction. He felt a pressure on his chest and gave in. His lids lifted to reveal silver bullets.

"Please? For me?" Eren purred, chin rested on Levi.

His lean fingers trace circles across Levi's muscular definition. His aqua eyes were trained on gray, sparkling like fucking diamonds behind his heavy lashes. His sweet lips formed a pleading smile.

"Fuck," Levi bit his lip.

"Hhhm..?" he rubbed his cheek on Levi's chest.

"Fuck you, Eren."

"Heh, so I can ask my question?"

It was quiet. Cool air trickled in through the window and the curtains swayed in the soft breeze. It really was a lovely night.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Eren pumped his fist.

The short Corporal glared at him, "Ask your damn question before I punch you."

Aqua eyes captured his, a sly spark in them matching the sheepish grin perfectly. _Perfect. Why is everything about him so damn perfect?_

"Now, brat." Levi warned.

Eren's smile brightened, "Okay! Okay!"

He leaned in close. Levi coiled away, glare ever present as Eren's face came frustratingly close to his-or at least frustrating since they weren't kissing. He put a hand up to stop him from coming closer. The cadet grinned blindly all the while, bringing his lips close to Levi's ear. _What the fuck is he…?_

"I love you, Levi." The confession sent wild chills up his spine. "Do you love me?"

 _Of course I do, dumbass._ Levi pulled Eren to him, kissing his brow and nuzzling his neck.

"No."

Eren stiffened. "W-what?! You're not serious! ...Right? Levi?"

"I hate you, Eren."

The unabridged shock staining his face was priceless, "N-no you don't!"

"I do," Levi insisted. "Why would I love a brat like you? Who keeps me up all night with his stupid question? Hmm, Eren?"

He was stunned silent. Levi thought he even heard a sniffle.

"Just kidding, brat."

Eren stiffened more. Levi couldn't help but laugh. _Shitty brat is so gullible._

"Eren you're such a dumbass," he laughed into the other's neck.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me. And that's good," he kissed his cheek. "Because you're stuck with me."

Eren smiled and Levi kissed him.

"I still hate you," Eren grumbled. "Even if you have a cute laugh."

"Good," Levi shrugged. "I am an asshole."

"You...are," Eren grinned for the millionth time that night.

"Mhm," Levi agreed. "And my laugh is _not_ 'cute'."

"It is."

"Not."

They huddled closer against the cool night air. They found solace in the warmth of their covers. Eren yawned.

"Finally tired, brat?" Levi hummed.

He yawned again, "Maybe I am…"

"So I can sleep now?"

"Mmmm, maybe…" Eren rubbed his head under Levi's chin like an overly affectionate, pet cat. His hair tickled Levi's chin.

Levi scoffed, tightening his arms around Eren's waist. "Go to sleep," he hushed.

And for the first time that night there was comfortably quiet. Levi wasn't as tired as before, but he was content to just listen as the night stilled and his love's breathing smoothed. _If only every night could be this way..._ He sighed. _Soon,_ he reminded himself. One day the titans would be done and he'd make sure to spend his time promptly with his bratty lover in his arms. _I'll make this life worth it, Eren, I promise._

"Mmn...Levi?"

"Shhhh…" he hissed.

Eren let out a sleepy chuckle, pressing his lips against Levi's. A sweet chaste kiss with more love than should've been possible.

"Love you, Levi," his eyes sparkled warmly, slightly hooded with sleep.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah…" He kissed his hair, "I love you, too."


End file.
